


War of Light

by AXEe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Cybertron, Decepticons - Freeform, Female Transformers, Gen, Mini-cons, New Faction, No humans, The Great War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: For millennia, the planet Cybertron has been ravaged by civil war, as the populace became dvivded between Autobots and Decepticons.  Now, in wake of the disappearance of both Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, the planet stands on the brink of total anarchy and ruin.  With no one to guide them, even the Autobots now fight amongst themselves.But, now a new faction is rising, one that is neither Autobot or Decepticon, one devoted to protecting the planet as a wholeThe Vehicons.Siding with their diminutive, but powerful cousins, the Mini-Cons, the Vehicons ignore factions, instead fighting for Cybertron as a whole.  Largely ridiculed or dismissed by both sides, the Vehicons message of peace and unity is falling on deaf ears.But now, a new Prime will arise and bring light back into the world...





	War of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Transformers fic, please be gentle with me :=)

******

**"In the spark of an enemy, there will be salvation, and in the darkest hour, there will be light"**

\--Covenant of Primus

The mighty leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, has vanished. As has his counterpart, Megatron. But, war still plagues Cybertron. A void has been created, and both sides each rush to fill the void, fighting amongst themselves, heedless of the further damage they bring to our glorious world

This is truly our darkest hour and now our salvation is at hand, A new Prime shall be chosen. One who shall lead Cybertron out of darkness and back into the Light

Neither Autobot or Decepticon the Chosen One be, but something new...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
